Truth or Dare
by saggitaria
Summary: Makarov is angry that Fairy tail keeps destroying towns and cities, worried about their reputation, Makarov plans on doing something to his annoying brats. what IS he planning to do? read and find out, even though it is kind of obvious with the title


Truth or Dare

It is a beautiful morning in magnolia and Lucy heartfillia wakes up as the sun falls on her face, she thinks everything is going to be perfect….. until she finds the last people she wants to see on earth in a morning. Lying on her bed is the salmon haired(actually pink- haired) boy and his stupid, fish loving cat on her bed.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" lucy screams as she always does, even though she is used to it.

"there she goes, screaming again and not letting us sleep" says the cat sleepily.

"don't bother Happy, we know she is a weirdo" says Natsu in his sleep. Infuriated, Lucy kicks them out of the bed." Have you 2 ever slept in your bed, why always barge into my house!" lucy says with an angry tone to it.

" your bed is sooooo soft, happy can't sleep in my house" says Natsu

"why don't buy one like mine, and STOP COMING TO MY HOUSE PINKY!"

"but" natsu starts, but is cut of by Lucy's death glare, "you want to make me angry Natsu, do ya."

"there it is, lucy demon she's back so early" says Happy

" Any ways, there is no point in being angry right now, even though we won the magic games just a few days ago, I still don't have enough rent money, so u 2 go and get a job for me, last time I picked, but we had to pay half of it to the town's people because you destroyed half the town" says lucy unhappily.

"Alright, you get ready and come to the guild" says Natsu as he goes out through the window as he always does. Lucy gets ready wearing her usual look heading off to the guild hall, on the way she prays that during this job no destruction will happen. After a few minutes, she reaches the new and unimaginably improved guild hall.

Lucy goes in and sees that all the members are gathered around the job request board, excited there is going to be a lot of jobs, Lucy goes in through the crowd to see what shocks everyone….. there is nothing, absolutely no job on the board!. "what's going on Levy chan" asks Lucy as she see's the ble haired girl having the same expression on her face like everyone else, "I don't know, no one knows what is going on". As if a reply to all their questions, the guild master, Master Makarov comes in and says," listen up brats, even though we are the top guild again,u people are bringing down our reputation by destroying everything, so today, I took down all the requests and we all are going to play a game togather, with no fights and nothing." Everyone waits anxiously on what game they are gonna play.

"we are gonna play truth or dare !"

"I'm all fired up, I gonna emabarass you so much ice brain, you won't even want to get out of your house tomorrow" says Natsu as his hands go on fire and he gives a look to the ice mage/ rival Gray fullbuster." Oh yeah, let's see about that" says Gray in reply. "are you two fighting again" asks erza with her sword pointing up". " No ma'am, we are best friends forever, nothing can make us fight" says Gray nervously, " Aye!" Natsu says along with Gray.

"alright everyone, sit in a circle" says Mirajane, the supermodel/ bartender for fairy tail. Everyone sits in a circle as she told them to.

"The rules are simple, I am going to choose two people randomly and one will give the truth or dare, and the other will act, I will also be the one picking who will do what" says Mirajane with a smil.

" why are you allowed to pick Mira- san?" asks Wendy

" Master told that I am the only one who does'nt get into quarrel" says mirajane.

" It is true " says Lucy.

"and before that, Gray told that one of his distant relative is going to join fairy tail today, so be at your best behavior brats" says Makarov.

"I bet he is going to be awesome, Gray told me that he is my age too" says Romeo Gladly.

"don't believe him Romeo, nothing he says is ever right" whispers Natsu into Romeo's ears.

" Alright then, lets begin before a fight starts" says Lucy.

" I am going to pick, Romeo and Wendy!" says Mirajane. " Awww, I thought she was gonna pick me" says Natsu like a little kid. " so cute!" says Lucy,

"you said Natsu looks cute, you liiiiiiiike him" says Happy. "Shut up stupid cat" says Lucy.

" alright, Wendy truth or dare?" asks romeo

" Um, Dare!" replies Wendy.

" I dare you to fight me, Wendy, if I win, I get to see the lacrima vision in your house without sneaking in and running away" says Romeo.

" wait, what did u say, sneaking in! you sneak into my house!" screams Wendy holding Romeo's ears.

" oops, I mean, you don't have ant proof" says Romeo trying to defend himself.

" you just said you sneaked in! no wonder lacrima vision is always on in my house and some baby's show always plays and ashes are there on my couch and popcorn is scattered everywhere!" says wendy.

" Romeo, you NEED to get away from Natsu for, I don't know, a Year!" scolds Macao, Romeo's dad.

" Hey, I don't know what harm I can do to him" blames Natsu.

" really, you are the one who always sneaks into my house Natsu, without even telling me" replies Lucy

" oh yeah, by the way Lucy, you need to keep lacrima vision in your house to Lucy" says Natsu

"you pay for it, and why do I need to listen to u!" asks Lucy.

"anyways, I still don't know what harm t does, I mean, Lucy always let's Natsu-nii in." says Romeo

"First of all romeo, Lucy doesn't let him in, and second, Wendy stays in Fairy hills, girls dormitory, so how did you get in?" asks Macao.

"when you know Happy, sneaking in is as easy as pie!" says Romeo. "Aye" Happy says in reply.

" alright, that's it, you are not fighting Wendy, or seeing Natsu, or sneaking into anywhere but your room and bed for a month, that is it you are grounded!" Yells Macao.

"serves him right" says Wendy.

"but, come on dad" pleads romeo, " you want to make it 2 months Romeo?" asks Macao.

"No sir" says Romeo and they both head out of the guild with Macao dragging Romeo out.

"That went well, let's get back to the game. Now shall we" says Mirajane as if nothing happened.

"oh yeah, the game" says Lucy since everyone forgot about it during the drama that happened befor.

"Alright, next up is Lucy and Natsu!" says Mirajane.

To be continued.


End file.
